


Avengers | Hogwarts AU |

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Crossover, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: The avengers are at Hogwartshow do they meet?how do they become friends?What house are they in?I was bored and on Pinterest I saw a post with the avengers at Hogwarts do I thought I would make this, hope you like it!!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hi

Welcome!!

The avengers are at Hogwarts  
how do they meet?   
how do they become friends?   
What house are they in?

I was bored and on Pinterest I saw a post with the avengers at Hogwarts do I thought I would make this, hope you like it!!


	2. House | Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters and Avengers

Characters and their hogwarts houses

Name : Steve rogers 

Age : 11 (at the start)

Blood status : Muggle born

House : Hufflepuff

Name : Tony stark

Age : 11(at the start)

Blood status : pureblood

House : Ravenclaw

Name : Bruce banner

Age : 11(at the start)

Blood status : Half blood

Also a werewolf (instead of the hulk)

House : Ravenclaw

Name: Thor Odinson

Age : 11 (at the start) 

Blood status : Pureblood 

House : Gryffindor 

Name : Loki laufeyson (Odinson) 

Age : 11 (at the start) 

Blood status : pureblood 

House : Slytherin 

Name: Natasha Romanoff

Age : 11 (at the start) 

Blood status : Half blood

House : Slytherin 

Name : Clint Barton 

Age : 11 (at the start) 

Blood status : Muggle born 

House : Hufflepuff 

Name: Phil Coulson 

Age: 15 (at the start)

Blood status : pure blood 

House : Hufflepuff 

Hufflepuff prefect

Teachers are the same at Hogwarts

Mad eye moody is Nick fury

Coulson is a prefect

The end

Hope you like it!!

Word count : 145


	3. Letter (1/6) Thor And Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to part one of letters, thor and Loki get their letters first!
> 
> And yes Loki does have his god power and so does thor but he doesn't know about it yet.
> 
> Loki can also swap between genders so he is gender fluid and while go by they/them pronouns. 
> 
> Hope you like it

Hi welcome to part one of letters, thor and Loki get their letters first!

And yes Loki does have his god power and so does thor but he doesn't know about it yet. 

Loki can also swap between genders so he is gender fluid and while go by they/them pronouns. 

Hope you like it

Third person pov

"Loki brother please come down!" yelled 11 year old thor as he stomped his feet begging for Loki to stop reading and come down form the tree he was in.

Loki closed their book and looked down at their brother (loki: Adopted me: I know)they looked into Thor begging baby blue eyes and sighed 

Loki then picked up their book and snapped their fingers and appeared in a ball of green smoke next to thor.

Thor then smiled widly and began to pull Loki towards Odinson Manor, yes they were a rich pureblood family 

Loki grunted in discomfort as Thor dragged him like a Doll. They soon got their Bedroom which they share, Loki disappeared and appeared next to his bed. 

Loki then put his book back in its original place and flopped on their bed, signing softly Loki closed their eyes and fell into a light sleep. 

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

Loki opened one eye, "what" they grumbled glaring at wwho inturuppted their sleep. 

It was Thor obviously, "you said you would play with me brother" wined thor, shaking loki's shoulders. 

"no I didn't I only came down to put my book back Thor" said Loki grinning as Thor pouted. 

Loki sighed and covered their eyes, drawing out the word he relented "finnnnee, thor I will play with you" grumbled Loki. 

Thor then cheered and began jumping up and as Loki sat up, thor then dragged Loki to his side of the room and they began playing with thors toys. 

Time skip... 

A few hours had passed as Loki and thor played games together, they were playing a fun game with loki's magic. 

Then their door opened bad there stood Loki and thors parents, Frigga and Odin.

They were both smiling and had to letters in their hands, thor and Loki stood up and walked over to their parents. 

Frigga and Odin then knelt down so they were eye level with their children, smiling they both handed Loki and thor a letter each. 

Both letters were addressed to each 11 year old. 

The letter says:

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Thor Odinson, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Same with loki's

Dear Loki Laufeyson - Odinson, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress 

The second page with requirements says:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

Thor was grinning widely as he read his hogwarts letter, Loki didn't smile instead they smirked thinking of all the potions they can make. 

Frigga and Odin laughed at how happy their children are. 

The end 

Finished part 1 hope yoy like it I've never written Loki so sorry if that characters are Ooc In this fanfic. 

Bye! 

Word count : 800


End file.
